The Padme and Typho Letters
by ArwenMUC
Summary: This is a record of the correspondence between Padme and Captatin Typho, head of her security. This story will cover events from AOTC - ROTS.
1. Note 1 Typho

Author Note:

**1. I do not own SW or any of the official SW characters.**

**2. These letters should not be taken literally  
**

**3. This story is AU**

**4. I'm having co-writers write the part of Padme.**

**  
Timeframe: From just before AOTC begins to either a point in AOTC or in ROTS.**

The quick background story of the Padmé and Typho AOTC Notes-

Padme has recently been living on Naboo with her parents because there had been attempts made on her life while she was serving in the Senate. However, Padme had received word from several Senators that the vote on the Military Creation Act is to take place sometime later in the week. Other Senators have urged her to return to Coruscant, and she has agreed to do so. Captain Typho is Captain Panaka's nephew, and he has chosen to offer his security services to Padme, should she accept them.

And the story begins...

**__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

Note 1:  
Senator Amidala,

I strongly urge you to consider protection for your very important trip to Coruscant. I hate saying it, but there are many people who would like to see you dead. You are the leader in the opposition to the creation of a Republic army for grounds that creation of an army would lead directly to war. Your stance is very respected…by some. But by others you are completely in the way. There are many Senators that would feel that your death would make their lives easier. Most politicians only care about money and getting reelected. If creation of an army would be in the best interest of important business people from their planet, or if the people who would profit from an army give large amounts of money to the Senators, then those people might try to threaten your life. You truly care about your people. The Trade Federation was completely embarrassed by you. There are some miners on Naboo who wouldn't mind seeing your life ended as well. Even though there has not yet been an attempt made on your life (that I know of), I strongly urge you to consider taking extra precautions when you travel to Coruscant to cast your vote. My uncle (Captain Panaka) strongly urges me to be your personal guard. I will be more than willing to do that…if you would only accept my assistance. You never know what danger there could be waiting for you.

Typho


	2. Note 2 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Typho,

Thank you very much for your concern. I do understand the dangers my current position is faced with and I'm prepared to meet them head on if need be. Captain Panaka is a much trusted old friend and I must trust his judgment. Also, I know my family would be more at ease if they knew I had added protection with my on my journey.

That being said, I would be honored if you would accompany me to Coruscant as my guard. I will trust you with my life, even though I hope it will not come to that.

Since the vote is later this week, we will need to leave very shortly so I can meet with the other members of the Loyalist Committee beforehand. I will contact you with the travel information as soon as I receive it.

Thank you again for your assistance.

Senator Amidala


	3. Note 3 Typho

Note 3

Senator Amidala,

I'm glad to hear that you will accept my assistance. I have already made arrangements for your trip. As the new head of your security team, your safety on trips is my utmost concern.

I have talked your situation over with Queen Jamilla, and she and I agreed that you should have decoys for your trip. Your old handmaidens from your reign as Queen are still loyal to you, and I would feel better about your safety if you would also agree to dispatch several of them. Several of your old handmaidens have already agreed. I believe that you are still friends with them? Corde and Dorme?

I hope that it is all right with you, Senator, but Dorme has already left for Coruscant. She will meet you in your Senate apartment. She thought that if people thought that you were coming early, then anyone who wanted to assassinate you might mistake her for you, and she would be killed in your place. At any rate, she hopes to disguise your true arrival time. If people think that you arrived when she did, she hopes that your own trip will be uneventful, and that you will not be injured. No one will be expecting you to arrive if you were already supposed to have been on Coruscant.

As an extra precaution, Corde has volunteered to disguise herself as you, and to travel on your regular ship. She will have several security personnel with her. I thought that you and I could travel in small escort ships. You could take that little astro droid – what is it….R2-D2 with you. I understand that you are a good pilot. Do you think you could handle a small escort ship with the help of the astro droid?

If these arrangements are satisfactory to you, I think we should try to leave for Coruscant tomorrow morning. I hope that that is not too soon, but we do not know for sure which day the Senate will want to vote on the Military Creation Act. Even if we do not leave tomorrow morning, I urge you to consider using Dorme and Corde, as they have both requested. I also urge you to consider flying in a separate escort ship.

Captain Typho


	4. Note 4 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Typho,

The arrangements you've described sound fine to me. While I would prefer not to risk the life of one of my handmaidens, I do see the logic in using a decoy for this particular trip.

Yes, it is fine that Dorme has left before me. I would have liked to say goodbye to her but I understand that we just need to get to Coruscant as quickly and as safely as possible. There's no time for goodbyes, I suppose.

I agree that we need to get to Coruscant as soon as possible. My Committee within the Senate is meeting privately with the Chancellor before the vote and I would like to be there for this meeting if at all possible. Similarly, I also need some time to organize and debrief with the rest of my Committee before the vote as well.

I do have experience piloting and would have no problem following Corde in an escort trip. R2D2 is an excellent naviagtor and there should be no issues regarding this issue. As I stated before, I really need to leave for Coruscant as soon as possible so anything you can do to move our travel plans along more quickly would be most appreciated.

Thank you again for all of your help.

Senator Amidala


	5. Note 5 Typho

Note 5

Senator Amidala,

Well, we made it. We landed on Coruscant safely. I guess that I was wrong. There was no danger. Now all we have to do is wait for Corde and the others to get off the ship. Remember that since you are using Corde as your decoy, you are going to be viewed as someone who is just part of Senator Amidala's security.

And now……..(explosion and lots of smoke)

Senator Amidala, it is apparent that all of those who traveled on the official ship have been killed by a bomb. I have checked the bodies of the guards, and they are all dead. I see that you have checked on Corde. I know that these deaths must upset you, but you are still in danger. I think it best that we get ourselves inside the Senate building as soon as possible. It will not be long before whoever tried to kill you realizes that they missed their target.

This vote is very important. You did your duty in coming here, and Corde did hers.

All right, now I can relax some that I see that you are safely inside the Senate building. I think that we need an increase in your security. I will send for additional security personnel to arrive on Coruscant shortly. For the time being, I will stick close by your side. I do not want anything to happen to you now. I hope that you do not mind my sitting in on your meetings and Senate sessions.

We already do have some security personnel on Coruscant. These individuals are currently with Dorme. Dorme and the others should be meeting us in the hallway shortly. It is my understanding that the Chancellor has scheduled a special session of the Senate so that you can address them before the vote takes place. He feels that it would be best for you to do this, and he thinks that you will be quite persuasive. This is to occur before the Loyalist Committee private meeting with him.

Let me know what I can do to help secure your safety during your stay on Coruscant.

Captain Typho


	6. Note 6 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Captain Typho,

What happened on the platform earlier was a great tragedy but we must continue on because I know that's what Corde would have wanted anyway. I've lost a good friend today but I know that I need to refocus on what needs to be accomplished in the Senate now.

After my speech, the Senate decided to delay the vote. I'm not sure when the vote is going to take place now but this is a very good thing. The longer we can delay the vote, the more chances we have of convincing as many Senators as possible that creating a military is the last thing we should do.

Chancellor Palpatine also informed me that he'll be sending Master Obi-Wan Kenobi to oversee my protection. He's going to be meeting with me later and I would like you to be present for this meeting as well. You know more of the technical aspects of this situation than I do and will most likely be able to give him more information than I can. To be completely honest with you, I don't see why Master Kenobi's presence is necessary. You've been doing a fine job with my security. Please know that I do not blame you or anyone else for that matter (besides whoever is behind these attacks) for the tragedy on the platform.

Senator Amidala


	7. Note 7 Typho

Note 7

Senator Amidala,

No one will ever be able to say of you that you are not a strong person. You are one of the strongest people that I know. Your courage to continue on even after the death of a close friend is amazing.

Queen Jamilla has been informed of the situation – and what happened on the landing platform. She sends you her sympathy and she cautions you. She does not want to lose you, as you have been a great aide to Naboo.

The addition of the two Jedi to your security staff on Coruscant has been useful. The situation is more dangerous than you will admit. I know that I will feel better having the Jedi here with us.

Sigh….so the Senate has decided to delay the vote. I hope they do not wait too long. The longer we are on Coruscant, the more danger I fear you will be exposed to. Some Senators will never be convinced of your position. I hope that the vote does not pass, but at the same time, we must consider your safety.

It was a good decision on your part to have me meet with the Jedi while you met with them. They are capable. I should alert you, though, to the younger of the Jedi. I would be very careful of him if I were you. He looks to have taken an interest in you. Since Jedi are not allowed to marry, you could never have a lasting relationship with him. Jedi are not allowed to form attachments, so no Jedi is going to be able to make a pledge to you or to love you. I have heard rumors that Jedi occasionally find a female to lust after, and get the female to mate with them (so that the Jedi's physical desires are met), and then leave never to return. These are just rumors, but if they are true, you could be in serious danger with this young Jedi. Do not fall for him, Senator, as I can tell you have also taken an interest in him. Your heart will only be broken because a Jedi can never marry you.

The Jedi have informed me that you have switched off the cameras to your sleeping quarters. Are they malfunctioning? I can get a mechanic to fix them within the hour. I have guards stationed in your apartment rooms below. The two Jedi will be stationed upstairs, by your bedroom. Master Kenobi and I agreed that they should be outside of your room in case something happens. I trust the Jedi's ability to protect you if something happens (which I hope does not.)

Do sleep well tonight, Senator. I will see you in the morning.

Captain Typho

Part 2 (after the second attempt on Padme's life)

I have been notified of the second attempt on your life. Obi-Wan Kenobi has told me that the Jedi Council has given new assignments to the Jedi – Anakin has been assigned to protect you while Obi-Wan has been assigned to track down those behind the attacks. I have been told that you and Anakin are supposed to travel to Naboo. Although I hate seeing you go, I will accompany you to the transport that is to take both of you away to Naboo.


	8. Note 8 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Captain Typho,

Thank you for all your support. You have no idea how much everything you've done means to me.

I'm glad that Queen Jamilla has been informed, although it is too bad there was even such a situation that she needed to be informed about. I'm sure she will want to meet with me as soon as I arrive, probably just to see for herself that I am alright.

While I'm glad you approve of the Jedi as my protectors, your observations about Anakin couldn't be more wrong. First of all, we were friends ten years ago during the Naboo Invasion. He assisted us on Tatooine and then he single-handedly won the battle against the Trade Federation for us as well. Through all of it, he was a very sweet little boy who I considered a dear friend. When he joined the Jedi shortly after, we couldn't contact each other anymore because of attachment rules and I haven't seen or heard from him since. I think what you were seeing on both ends was surprise and happiness to see an old friend. Besides that, I could never imagine Anakin wanting anything more from me than friendship. After all, he is a Jedi and Jedi are not allowed to fall in love and you have to know that I would never put myself in a comprising position like that in the first place.

But I appreciate your concern, I truly do. I hope that explanation has eased your worries.

I don't anticipate any troubles during our journey back to Naboo since we're going to be traveling undercover so please rest assured that I will make it back to Naboo in one piece. Also, I trust Anakin's skills and instincts to ensure my safety as should you.

Thank you again for everything you've done for me. I look forward to seeing you at the platform.

Senator Amidala


	9. Note 9 Typho

Note 9

Senator Amidala,

I have sent another message to Queen Jamilla stating your approximate time of arrival on Naboo. You are to meet within the hour of your arrival.

I hope that you are right about Anakin. If you and he were friends many years ago, then perhaps there is little danger in him hurting you emotionally. I trust your judgment. If it is simply friendship, then none of us have anything to worry about.

Send a message to me informing me of your safe arrival on Naboo.

I do not want anything to happen to you. Be safe, my Lady.

Captain Typho


	10. Note 10 Padme

Author - lady_sapphire (from the Jedi Council forums)  
.?usr=1163508

Captain Typho,

I'm currently on the public transport and should be landing on Naboo shortly. Thank you for arranging the meeting with Queen Jamilla for me. It would have been difficult to arrange it without your help since no one can know I'm leaving Coruscant.

As I said before, I truly appreciate your concern not just for my physical well-being but for my emotional well-being as well. But as I also stated, Anakin and I are simply friends and have been for quite awhile. Also, I would never engage in a relationship that I did not believe could result in marriage so even if I did have feelings other than friendship for him, I would never act on those feelings. Please try not to think any more of this matter as it is a non-issue.

I will be sure to message you again as soon as we arrive on Naboo. Thank you again for everything you've done for me. I appreciate it more than I could ever say.

Senator Amidala


End file.
